Saisons
by Under This Rain
Summary: Nevada tan/ Panik Voici un vieil os essortit du tiroir. Petite intrusion dans la vie amoureuse de Jan , au fil des saisons.


One shoot 24

_ La jeune fille laisse ses jambes balancer au dessus de l'eau. Elle regarde les vaguelettes caresser les piliers du ponton où Elle est assise puis mourir sur la plage. Elle tire une taff de sa cigarette et suit des yeux la fumée qui s'envole vers les étoiles. Elle Le sent s'approcher d'Elle mais Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre une bouffée de nicotine. Il se place derrière la jeune fille avant de s'asseoir et de La prendre dans ses bras. Elle remonte ses jambes sur le ponton, pour mieux s'installer contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle lui tends sa cigarette qu'Il prends avant de tirer dessus a son tour puis de lui rendre. Ils restent comme ça dix bonne minutes, en silence, a profiter du moment, simplement. Puis, toujours en silence, ils se lèvent et marchent jusque devant une maisonnette. Là, ils se serrent une ultime fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis la jeune fille brise le silence devenus a présent pesant.

" Je ne veux pas que tu parte.

- Moi non plus, mais il le faux. je te promet de ne jamais t'oublier. je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que je le peux.

- Je t'aime, Jan.

- Moi aussi je t'aime June, moi aussi."

_Maintenant, le jeune homme est dans le train, et repense a ces dernières années passés auprès d'Elle. C'est Elle qui a fait de Lui ce qu'Il est a présent. Il se rappel alors, comment était sa vie avant Elle. Triste, Vide, Grise. Puis Elle est arrivé, Il s'en souvient encore très bien. Elle était belle dans cette robe. C'était une robe blanche qui possédait une superposition de tissu ce qui rendait un effet 'tutu' sans pour autant l'être. Elle portait cette robe avec des collants noir et des converses en mauvais état. Il avait tout de suite aimé cette ingénuité qui émanait d'Elle. Elle avait ensuite levée la tête et croisée son regard. Il avait vu tant de choses dans ses yeux émeraudes. Tant de peines, tant de tristesse. Elle a toujours eut des yeux magnifique pense-t-il. Ce jour là, elle les avait soulignés d'un trait d eye liner noir, faisant ressortir le vert si déstabilisant de son regard, assortis aux long cheveux qui lui tombaient en cascades de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il sourit au souvenir de ce jour. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Il regarde les premiers flocon s'écraser sur la vitre, toujours plongé dans ses pensés, dans ses souvenir avec Elle. Si seulement Il pouvais lui dire ce qu'Il ressent! Mais il ne risquerai pas de perdre son amitié pour cela. Il préfère être proche d'Elle tout les jours, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras a sa guise quitte a souffrir plutôt que de la voir loin de lui et mourir. Mais maintenant, tout ça est fini songe le jeune homme,maintenant, Elle est loin de moi pour toujours… La veille Il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire la vérité, de lui dire qu'Il ne pourrai plus revenir, qu'Il ne pourrai plus la voir, plus la toucher. Alors Il lui avait mentis. Pour la proté dernière larme coule sur sa joue, puis Il tombe doucement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_ Elle se réveille tôt, après une nuit plutôt agitée, son oreiller encore humide des lames qu'Elle a versé la veille. La réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Non, Elle n'as pas rêvé, Il est bel et bien partis. Des perles salées apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux, puis roulent doucement sur ses joues. Elle essaye de se rassurer en se disant qu'Elle le reverrai bientôt, qu'Elle peut toujours l'appeler, que rien ne changera. Elle saisit son portable et compose le numéro de Jan, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'Il décroche, qu'Il la rassure, mais son espoir s'envol très vite en entendant le début de sa messagerie. Elle tente de laisser un message mais sa voix se brise en sanglot.

_ Les mois passent et June n'a plus de nouvelle de Jan. Blessée, anéantie , tout espoir l'a quitté. Elle vie, ou plutôt survie, tel un automate. Tous les soir Elle rentre tard, sous le regard attristé, et accusateur de ses parents, plus qu'inquiets pour Elle. Tous les soirs, Elle monte dans sa chambre sans manger, sans parler, se contentant d'un sourire désolé devant le regard que lui lance ses parents. Elle ne dit plus un mot, préférant rester seule dans sa bulle. Aujourd'hui, Elle ne rentrera pas. Aujourd'hui, c'en est fini de tout ça. Elle écrit son dernier mot sur son papier, essuie une dernière larme au coin de ses yeux de jade, plie la lettre, la met sur son lit, pose un dernier regard sur sa chambre puis se dirige vers le pont à la sortie de la ville, sans même prêter un regard aux timides bourgeons qui accompagnent sa route

_ Bientôt Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis Son départ. Il se penche sur sa tombe, dépose une rose blanche sur le marbre puis s'en va à travers les feuilles d'or et de sang. Il marche un long moment, le visage fouetté par le vent. Il arrive devant un immeuble, monte deux étages, s'arrête devant la porte d'un appartement. Il hésite un moment puis frappe trois légers coups. La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune fille le dévisage pendant des secondes qui lui semblent des heures, puis Elle le serre dans ses bras, lui murmure des flots de paroles dans le creux de son oreille mais Il n'y prête pas attention, obnubilée par l'odeur de la jeune femme, par sa voix douce, par ses cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillent le visage. Il lutta un moment contre lui même mais, au bout de quelques minutes, envoie au diable ses résolutions.

_ Il se décolle un peu de la jeune femme pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Elle répond tout de suite à ce baisé, l'approfondissants même. Les minutes défilent et leurs baisers se font de plus en plus insistant. La jeune femme ouvre la porte de son appartement, toujours sans lâcher les lèvres de son amant, le fait entrer à l'intérieur avant de le guider dans le couloir pour le mener dans sa chambre. Uns à uns leurs vêtements tombent a terre, pourtant, la chaleur de leurs corps augmente. Chacun parcourt le corps de l'autre, le découvrant sous leurs doigts, le redessinant de leurs lèvres. Leurs respirations sont calquées sur leurs coeurs qui battent à l'unisson. Il l'entend soupirer de plaisir sous ses caresses, Il se délecte des ses gémissements, si bons à son oreille. Leurs âmes fusionnent, ne formant plus qu'un seul être. Elle plante ses ongles dans le dos de cet homme qui lui donne ce mal, pourtant si bon pour Elle. Leurs souffles se font plus courts, leurs plaisir plus intenses, Il embrasse son aimée pour étouffer un ultime gémissement de plaisir puis se couche a coté d'elle en murmurant un 'je t'aime' auquel elle répond par les même trois petits mot puis entremêlent leurs doigts. Leur respiration se calme petit à petit. Ils restent un moment sans bouger, en silence. Finalement, Il sépare leurs mains, se lève, va a la salle de bain dans laquelle Il s'enferme. Il s'appuis sur le rebord du lavabo, face à la glace. Il se passe de l'eau glacée sur le visage avant de prendre une douche bouillante. Il plonge dans ses pensées, repense a ce qu'ils ont fait, regrette de s'être laissé aller. Après 10 minutes, il sort de la douche, Cherche une serviette qu'il passe autour de la taille. Quand il arrive dans la chambre, Il la trouve endormis, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la contemple un moment avant de se couché à ses côtés.

_C'est un timide rayon de soleil perçant à travers les nuages et caressant leurs peau qui les réveillent le lendemain matin. Ils se disent tout les deux un timide bonjour avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Le petit déjeuné se déroule dans un silence pesant. Ne supportant plus cette ambiance, Elle décide de le briser.

" Je suis désolée, j'aurais dut résister, je pense qu'on a fait une erreur.

- Je…C'et de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dut t'embrasser. Pardonne moi, June.

- Amis?

-Les meilleurs. sourit il faussement."

_ Un nouveaux silence s'installe, plus léger cette fois Mais une nouvelle fois, elle le brise.

"Pourquoi? Lâche -t- elle simplement

-Pourquoi quoi? demande Il sachant pertinemment de quoi voulait parler June.

- Pourquoi tu es partis, il y a trois ans ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? Pourquoi tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles? questionne la brune, les larmes aux bords des yeux

- C'est compliqué. Sache juste que je n'avais pas le choix. Que j'ai fais ça pour ton bien… Explique le jeune homme

- Je veux comprendre, Jan!

-Je…commence le blond. Tu te souviens de la maladie de ma mère? je t'en avais parlé. Et bien, son état s'est dégradé. On a du partir pour l'emmener dans un hôpital ayant le matériel pour la soigner.

-Ce n'est pas tout…Je vois bien que tu me cache quelque chose, sinon, pourquoi tu ne me l'aurais pas dit?

- Je…on…cette maladie est héréditaire…Les médecins on vu que je l'avais aussi. je ne te l'ai pas dit car je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en fasse pour moi. je ne t'ai pas donnée de nouvelles car, le taux de survie a cette maladie est faible. je te connais, je sais que tu aurais été ravagé par ma mort, je voulais que tu continue à profiter pleinement de ta vie, que tu rie, que tu souris.

- Pendant des mois, je me suis inquiétée, j'errais dans un labyrinthe sans toi!

-je suis désolée June, je ne voulais pas te blesser, te…t'abandonner. Ca a aussi été dure pour moi aussi tu sais, tu m'as terriblement manqué

- Toi aussi Jan, tu m'as manqué! C'est si bon de te revoir!

- oui. Je suis aussi content. Qu'as tu fait, ces dernières années?

- Quand tu est partie j'ai fait un dépression, puis, après quelques mois, j'ai essayé de t'oublier. je suis partie en laissant une simple lettre et puis, j'ai cherché un endroit où aller. j'ai connue une fille dans cette ville qui m'as hébergé le temps que je trouve un boulot et un appart'. J'ai été engagé comme barmaid puis j'ai trouvé un logement. voila. Tu sais tout. Et toi ? qu'est ce que tu as fait?

- J'ai accompagné ma mère a l'hôpital, où j'ai suivi le même traitement qu'elle. J'ai combattue la maladie, pas elle . elle est décédée il y a quelques temps. Je suis resté un peu dans la ville, pour soutenir mon père, et me voila maintenant devant toi.

- Tu vas faire quoi après?

-Si tu veux toujours de moi, je vais rester dans cette ville, me trouver un boulot. Ca redeviendra comme avant. Sinon, je repartirai, et suivrai le cour de ma vie, même si , sans toi, elle n'a pas beaucoup de valeur!

- Reste, je t'en pris. je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

-Merci."

_Les mois se sont ecoulés et leurs vies est devenue semblable a celles qu'ils avaient auparavant. Mêmes joies, même bonheur, m^mes envies, mêmes frustration. Frustration de ne pas pouvoir embrasser l'autre, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme cette fameuse nuit, de se contenter que d'une espèce d'amitié alors que chacun veux plus. Chacun veux veux plus mais chacun a peur de l'autre et de lui même ils n'osent pas pour de sombres raisons. Chacun souffre en silence et ne dit rien. Ce jours là, ce sont les premiers rayons estivaux qui reveillent le blond. Blond qui n'a pas beaucoup dormis, trop occuper a réfléchir a la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il a prit une desicion qui va soit le combler, soit le détruire. Comme chaque histoire d'amour romancer. Il trouve son idée très niaise mais n'en a pas de meilleure. Il va lui faire une déclaration. Comme Roméo avec Juliette. Il espère seulement que cette révélation ne va pas se solder comme le héro de cette pièce par sa mort. Jan se lève, prépart le petit déjeuner, mange rapidement avant d'emmené un plateau plein de croissant, pain au chocolats et autres gourmandises a la jeune femme dont il partage l'appartement. Il reveille doucement la jeune femme, lui pose le plateau sur les jabe en lui demandant si elle a bien dormis, puis annonce qu'il faut qui lui parle , que la situation dans laquelle il se trouve ne lui conviens pas, qu'il veux plus, il lui fait une déclaration digne de Corneille, Racine ou Shakespeare, angoissant pour la réponse qu'il va recevoir. Quand il a fini, un silence se fait entendre. Un long silence. Trop long. Il est brisé par June.

" T'en a mis du temps idiot! souffle-t-elle envahis par un bonheur pur

- Tu n'as rien dit non plus je te signale…dois je prendre cette réponse comme une déclaration de ta part?

- Elle ne mérite pas ce titre mais oui"dit Elle en emprisonnant les lèvres du jeune homme.

FIN ?

_Note et moralités de "l'auteur" La niaiserie est une chose qui nous suit où qu'on soit, nous laissant toujours des histoire dont on ne veux pas mais qu'on ne peux s'empêcher d'écrire faute de sujet plus mielleux. Le tout, c'est de l'assumer. Je ne sais pas si je l'assume mais je l'écrit, tant pis si la guimauve entoure ce que je prétend être une nouvelle, gâchant tout ce que j'ai eut la prétention d'écrire.

FIN DEFINITIVE.


End file.
